


Ladybug is kinda sus

by TheFandomFairy



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BETRAYAL MUAHAHAHAHA, Crack Treated Seriously, I mean it's among us sooooo, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Violence, no beta we die like cyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFairy/pseuds/TheFandomFairy
Summary: Ladybug has joined the lobby (Red) 1/10Chat Noir has joined the lobby (Black) 2/10Ladybug: Where the heck are we-Hawkmoth has joined the lobby (Purple) 6/10Mayura has joined the lobby (Blue) 7/10Hawkmoth: This is not what that Akuma was supposed to do
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Ladybug is kinda sus

**_Ladybug has joined the lobby (Red) 1/10_ **

****

Marinette suddenly found herself in a gray room with a single door and a couple of boxes, she was sitting in one of the many chairs in the room. She notices she’s wearing a red astronaut suit.

**_Chat Noir has joined the lobby (Black) 2/10_ **

****

Chat arrives in a seat next to her and is wearing a Black suit.

Ladybug: Where the heck are we-

**_Rena Rouge has joined the lobby (Orange) 3/10_ **

**_Carapace has joined the lobby (Green) 4/10_ **

**_Queen Bee has joined the lobby (Yellow) 5/10_ **

Chat Noir: Oh my gosh this is that game everyone is playing!

Carapace: dude are we in Among Us right now?

Rena Rouge: that’s what it looks like

Queen Bee: ugh I was in the middle of doing my hair

**_Hawkmoth has joined the lobby (Purple) 6/10_ **

**_Mayura has joined the lobby (Blue) 7/10_ **

Hawkmoth: This is not what that Akuma was supposed to do

Ladybug: WHY IS HAWKMOTH HERE????

Hawkmoth: I could say the same about you

**_Viperion has joined the lobby (Lime) 8/10_ **

**_Ryuuko has joined the lobby (Brown) 9/10_ **

Ryuuko: What is this?

Mayura: I am not quite sure

Viperion: Why are Hawkmoth and Mayura here?

Mayura: I am not quite sure about that either

**_Bunnyx has joined the lobby (Cyan) 10/10_ **

Bunnyx: what the fuck is this

Chat Noir: We’re in a game

Bunnyx: oh shit that’s kinda cool

**_Settings:_ **

**_Map: The Skeld_ **

**_# Impostors: 2_ **

**_Confirm Ejects: On_ **

**_# Emergency Meetings: 1_ **

**_Emergency Cooldown: 0s_ **

**_Discussion Time: 15s_ **

**_Voting Time: 120s_ **

**_Player Speed: 1x_ **

**_Crewmate Vision: 1x_ **

**_Impostor Vision: 1.5x_ **

**_Kill Cooldown: 30s_ **

**_Kill Distance: Short_ **

**_Visual Tasks: On_ **

**_# Common Tasks: 1_ **

**_# Long Tasks: 1_ **

**_#Short Tasks: 2_ **

Viperion: This is starting to become worrying

Ladybug: Yeah…

**_Game starting in:_ **

**_5…_ **

**_4…_ **

**_3…_ **

Chat Noir: Uh oh

**_2…_ **

**_1…_ **

**_How to play:_ **

**_Among Us is a game of teamwork and betrayal. Players are either Crewmates or an Impostor._ **

****

**_Players have access to a personal map to help them navigate the ship._ **

****

**_Crewmates_ **

****

**_Objective: Fill group task bar or Discover Impostor_ **

****

**_Complete tasks to fill gauge._ **

**_React to Impostor’s Sabotage._ **

**_Call emergency meeting when Impostor found._ **

**_Report dead bodies._ **

**_Check Admin Map and Security for suspicious activity._ **

****

**_Impostor_ **

****

**_Objective: Kill off the crew_ **

****

**_Blend in with the Crew._ **

**_Sneak through vents._ **

**_Pretend to run tasks._ **

**_Sabotage the ship and confuse the Crew._ **

**_Close doors and trap victims._ **

**_Kill off the Crew between cooldowns._ **

****

**_While playing, no talking is allowed to keep the game fair between the Crew and the Impostors._ **

**_Ghosts still run their assigned tasks working towards a possible Crewmate win._ **

****

**_When someone reports a dead body or calls an emergency meeting, the Crew gathers to discuss what they know about the Impostor._ **

**_Players can now talk openly about who they think the Impostor is and what information they have._ **

**_Impostors will try to prove their innocence or accuse another crew member._ **

****

**_After discussion, vote for who you think is the Impostor._ **

**_Whoever gets the majority votes will be ejected from the ship, so vote wisely!_ **

**_If you don’t have enough information and have decided as a Crew, you can also skip voting to avoid ejecting someone innocent and gather more information._ **

****

**_SHHHHHHH!_ **

****

**_CREWMATE_ **

**_There are 2 Impostors Among you_ **

****

Marinette is put into a room with the others, everyone is surrounding a table with a button on it. Marinette hears a beep come from one of the suits pockets and pulls out a tablet with a list on it

**_Tasks:_ **

**_Admin: Swipe Card_ **

**_Medbay: Inspect Sample_ **

**_Electrical: Calibrate Distributor_ **

**_Communications: Download Data (0/2)_ **

The others had started to pull out their tablets and started to walk away from the table. Marinette clicked the button that said Map and started moving towards where her closes task was.

Ryuuko came with her to the Admin room. She went towards where it said to swipe the card, it took her a few tries but once she finished a green bar on her tablet filled up a little.

Her closest task was in Communications so with her map in hand she passed through storage and headed over there. She was halfway done with the download when she was moved back to the table

**_DEAD BODY REPORTED_ **

****

**_WHO IS THE IMPOSTOR?_ **

****

**Ladybug**

**Rena Rouge**

**Hawkmoth**

**Carapace** **📣**

**Ryuuko**

**Chat Noir**

**Mayura**

**Bunnyx**

**Queen Bee**

**~~Viperion~~ **

****

Carapace: i found him in electrical

Rena Rouge: any idea who did it?

Hawkmoth: I bet it was Ladybug

Ladybug: Do you even have any proof of that????

Hawkmoth: No but I bet it was you

Ladybug: I was in Communications and Ryuuko had just seen me in admin

Ryuuko: I can confirm that, I do not think it was Ladybug

Chat Noir: Me and Queenie where in the upper engine

Rena Rouge: i was in medbay

Carapace: ….

Carapace: babe that’s a little sus

Rena Rouge: what?? why???

Carapace: EVERYONE KNOWS IF THERES A VENT KILL IN ELECTRICAL THE KILLER IS PROBABLY IN MEDBAY

Ladybug: Why is that?

Chat Noir: The vent in Electrical goes to Medbay and Security

Mayura: Well was anyone in Security?

Bunnyx: i was on my way over there but I didn’t see anyone

Hawkmoth: I was doing shields

Rena Rouge: i say we vote hawky cuz its funny

Chat Noir: Agreed

Bunnyx: yeah im down for that

Mayura: I cannot disagree with that

Ladybug: Yeah let’s do it

**Ladybug** ඞ

**Rena Rouge**

**Hawkmoth** ඞ ඞ ඞ ඞ ඞ ඞ ඞ ඞ

**Carapace** **📣**

**Ryuuko**

**Chat Noir**

**Mayura**

**Bunnyx**

**Queen Bee**

**~~Viperion~~ **

**Skip**

Ladybug: WHY DID YOU VOTE ME

Hawkmoth: Give me your miraculous and I’ll take it back

Ladybug: no

**_Hawkmoth was not An Imposter_ **

**_2 Impostors remain_ **

****

Oh man was that good for her soul. Marinette went back down through storage and into Communications. She had to restart the download, which was annoying, but she could deal with that.

With the download finished she needed to go back to admin to upload the data.

She passed Carapace on her way there. almost as soon as she finished the task the lights started flashing red.

**_Reactor Meltdown in 27s (0/2)_ **

****

Marinette started running towards the Reactor room and passed medbay were she saw Mayura’s dead body

**_DEAD BODY REPORTED_ **

****

**_WHO IS THE IMPOSTOR?_ **

****

**Ladybug** **📣**

**Rena Rouge**

**Ryuuko**

**Chat Noir**

**Bunnyx**

**Queen Bee**

**~~Mayura~~ **

**~~Hawkmoth~~ **

**~~Carapace~~ ** ~~~~

**~~Viperion~~ **

Ladybug: Oh dear

Chat Noir: NOOOOOO MY BRO

Bunnyx: where was the body

Ladybug: Medbay

Bunnyx: was anyone in there with you?

Ladybug: No it was just me when I found the body

Bunnyx: aha

Bunnyx: i see

Ryuuko: See what?

Bunnyx: rena you wanna explain why I saw you and mayura go into medbay from cams but never come out

Queen Bee: Oh she’s been caught

Rena Rouge: but I did leave????

Rena Rouge: the cams were never on bunnyx is trying to set me up vote her

Ladybug: The cams were on when I went in

Ryuuko: It appears we found the first Impostor

Rena Rouge: i swear it’s not me

Queen Bee: Give it up we know it was you

Chat Noir: Yeah sorry Rena but it’s pretty obvious

**Ladybug** **📣**

**Rena Rouge** ඞ ඞ ඞ ඞ ඞ

**Ryuuko**

**Chat Noir**

**Bunnyx** ඞ

**Queen Bee**

**~~Mayura~~ **

**~~Hawkmoth~~ **

**~~Carapace~~ ** ~~~~

**~~Viperion~~ **

**Skip**

**_Rena Rouge was An Imposter_ **

**_1 Impostor remains_ **

****

Betrayed by her own best friend, of course Rena doesn’t know she’s her best friend, but she is.

The next closest task is in medbay so she should go there next-

**_Fix lights (%0)_ **

****

_Nevermind I guess I’m going to Electrical_

A couple people were already fixing the lights so Marinette decided to go do her task while she was here. She finished Calibrating the distributor when she watched Chat go up to the download area. Marinette smiled and waved at him before going to leave.

The door was closed.

_Oh no don’t tell me-_

Next thing she knew she was floating over her own dead body.

_GOD FUCKING DAMN IT._

Betrayed, that’s all she felt. God damn it Chat I trusted you!

~~Viperion~~ : Welcome to the land of the dead

 ~~Ladybug~~ : BETRAYED BY MY TWO BEST FRIENDS

 ~~Rena Rouge~~ : sorry girl :P

 ~~Carapace~~ : im sorry but what am i????

 ~~Ladybug~~ : My new best friend

 ~~Carapace~~ : oh sweet

**_DEAD BODY REPORTED_ **

****

**_WHO IS THE IMPOSTOR?_ **

****

**Ryuuko**

**Chat Noir 📣**

**Bunnyx**

**Queen Bee**

**~~Rena Rouge~~ **

**~~Ladybug~~ **

**~~Mayura~~ **

**~~Hawkmoth~~ **

**~~Carapace~~ ** ~~~~

**~~Viperion~~ **

Chat Noir: Okay who the fuck killed M’lady

 ~~Ladybug~~ : YOU DID!!!

Queen Bee: WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD KILL LADYBUG???

Chat Noir: EXACTLY

 ~~Ladybug~~ : Oh he’s dead for real when we get out of this

 ~~Rena Rouge~~ : GO CHAT YOU GOT THIS

 ~~Mayura~~ : This is very amusing

Ryuuko: Where was the body found?

Chat Noir: Electrical

Ryuuko: Queen Bee where are you right now?

Queen Bee: O2

Ryuuko: Okay who has tasks left I have finished mine

Chat Noir: I’m done

Bunnyx: yeah me to

Queen Bee: I have 1 more

Ryuuko: What is it?

Queen Bee: It says to empty the shoot thing in storage

Ryuuko: Alright let’s skip and everyone watch Queen Bee do her last task

Ryuuko: Ghosts please finish your tasks as well

 ~~Ladybug~~ : She’s planning something

 ~~Mayura~~ : Yes, that is what it looks like

**Ryuuko**

**Chat Noir 📣**

**Bunnyx**

**Queen Bee**

**~~Rena Rouge~~ **

**~~Ladybug~~ **

**~~Mayura~~ **

**~~Hawkmoth~~ **

**~~Carapace~~ ** ~~~~

**~~Viperion~~ **

**Skip** ඞ ඞ ඞ ඞ

**_No one was ejected. (Skipped)_ **

Everyone including all of the ghosts followed Queen Bee to the bottom of storage. When she had finished her task Ryuuko ran back up towards the Cafeteria with Marinette’s ghost following close behind.

Ryuuko pressed the button on the table.

**_EMERGENCY MEETING_ **

****

**_WHO IS THE IMPOSTOR?_ **

****

**Ryuuko 📣**

**Chat Noir**

**Bunnyx**

**Queen Bee**

**~~Rena Rouge~~ **

**~~Ladybug~~ **

**~~Mayura~~ **

**~~Hawkmoth~~ **

**~~Carapace~~ ** ~~~~

**~~Viperion~~ **

Ryuuko: It’s Chat Noir

 ~~Ladybug~~ : YES RYUUKO YES

 ~~Rena Rouge~~ : NO RYUUKO NO

Chat Noir: What? Why would it be me?

Ryuuko: Me and Bunnyx were with each other the entire round that Ladybug was killed

Ryuuko: And Queen Bee just proved her innocents

Chat Noir: What? The lights were off! How do you know Bunnyx didn’t sneak off!

Bunnyx: because we stayed so close together that we could still see each other

Queen Bee: Yes! Vote him off!

 ~~Ladybug~~ : What Bee said

Chat Noir: We should skip and gather more evidence

**Ryuuko 📣**

**Chat Noir** ඞ ඞ ඞ

**Bunnyx**

**Queen Bee**

**~~Rena Rouge~~ **

**~~Ladybug~~ **

**~~Mayura~~ **

**~~Hawkmoth~~ **

**~~Carapace~~ ** ~~~~

**~~Viperion~~ **

**Skip** ඞ

Ryuuko: We have all the evidence we need

**_Chat Noir was An Imposter_ **

**_0 Impostors remain_ **

**_VICTORY_ **

****

Everyone was put back into that room they first arrived in, this was her chance.

Ladybug: CHAT NOIR YOU LITTLE SHIT I TRUSTED YOU

Chat Noir: I’M SORRY M’LADY IT HAD TO BE DONE


End file.
